In some communications and storage systems, an analog front end component or processor processes an analog signal which is then converted into digital samples using an analog to digital converter (ADC). Some examples of analog front end processing include filtering to prevent aliasing, removing any DC offset, adjusting gain, etc. The digital samples are then processed by a digital back end component or processor, for example, which uses one or more detectors (also referred to as decoders) to perform error correction decoding. The performance of the overall system (e.g., measured as bit error rate, throughput, etc.) depends upon the performance of the analog front end. It would therefore be desirable to improve the performance of analog front end components or processors so that the performance of the overall system can be improved (e.g., assuming a same or constant level of noise) and/or the system is able to operate under even noisier conditions than before.